


Wanting You

by andywriter98



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywriter98/pseuds/andywriter98
Summary: A steamy Callen vs Reader one-shot.PS: If you want to read this with visuals go to http://andywriter98.blogspot.com/2020/07/wanting-you-x.html
Relationships: G Callen/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> Au. Note: This is a M+ rated and pretty explicit one-shot. With that in mind, don’t read any further if you don’t feel comfortable with the topic. Also, English is not my main language, so I apologize for any possible typos and mistakes that might still exist. Enjoy the read!

You and Callen had been dating for almost two years, and it all was going smoothly. After a few months of dating, and a couple of talks later, you moved into Callen's apartment. He wasn't an easy guy, emotionally speaking, but living with him was quite nice. It was comforting to share the same spaces with someone you adored so much, to fall asleep and to wake up to him, when he wasn't away due to his job. Those times made you appreciate him spending the nights with you a lot more. You were very understanding of what he did for a living, just like you were very understanding of him in general, even though you would obviously get worried every time he had to go undercover for a few days or when he had to fly somewhere else to finish a mission. But you chose to live that life and didn't regret it at all. And he liked that about you, if he was honest with himself. Well, he loved everything about you, and was glad to have you in his life. Callen knew you worried and cared about him very much and he appreciated you for loving him the way he was and for what he did, without wanting to stop him from doing his job or to change him. Furthermore, you trusted his team to have his back and to keep him safe and sound, which made it easier to bear.

Summer was just around the corner and the weather in LA had been as inviting to go spend the entire day at the beach as it was suffocating, at times. However, the rain was back that Sunday morning, which was very much appreciated. It had been considerably hot the past few days, weeks even, but the rainy weather cooled the temperature down a little.  
Callen was on a summer break for a month and you had some days off work, too.

Around 7am, Callen's alarm went off as it usually did. Both of you were used to waking up early and neither wanted to break that routine. Besides being early, Callen got up and went to take a shower while you remained in bed for some more minutes, even though you were no longer sleeping. He took some time in the shower, which was not something he did normally.  
In the meantime, you thought you had heard him moan, but you didn’t make a big deal out of it judging by how sleepy you still were. Maybe it had been your brain playing you. So, you thought.  
Soon, however, you noticed the water had stopped running and you figured he must have finished his shower. It was only when he walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist that you realized you were not going crazy, earlier. Callen wrapped in a towel was a view you had had a lot of times already, and it never stopped being an incredible one. Still, what caught your eye this time was not his hair all wet nor the way the droplets of water kissed his entire body, as they ran down his chest and back, making you feel jealous. This time you couldn't seem to be able to take your eyes off the excited bulge straining against the towel. And he knew it, he knew it very well. You had seen his body plenty of times before, so there was no awkwardness whatsoever when he unwrapped the towel from around his waist and used it to dry his hair. Well, in fact, that only made you stare even more and bite your lower lip. His already noticeable erection stood at its full attention.

"What have you been doing?" you asked teasingly as you sat up and watched your boyfriend dry himself off.

"Taking a shower."

"Oh, I see. That must have been some water."

"It was. But it didn't satisfy me enough." 

Callen shot a serious look at you to see your reaction. You kept on staring at his nicely sized bulge and lifted an eyebrow at him, once you caught his gaze. 

"Will you help me, baby? Please?" he asked you with that raspy voice of his that you loved so much, as he held his manhood. 

You didn't need to be asked twice. In a swift move, you got up and out of bed and walked over to him. His tanned body looked way too appealing while covered in tiny water drops, which, along with the morning light, created a breathtaking scenario. That was a sight to die for, and it pleased your visual (and other) senses in ways you couldn’t even describe.  
After stepping closer until you were only inches away, you placed a kiss on his chest, in the place closer to his heart and put one hand behind his head. In a quick move, you made him lower his head a bit, so that you could breathe in his scent and whisper in his ear in a sexy tone. 

"Gladly." 

There was no way you would ever leave him hanging in a situation like that.  
As a reaction to your words, he moved his head towards yours, and you kissed him right away. The way Callen kissed you back was enough for you to acknowledge how needy and desperate he was for a release. You could practically feel the sparks of his excitement on his lips. His hands quickly went to your back and explored inside your t-shirt, before they moved all the way down to your butt. Callen squeezed it firmly, pulling you to him even more as his hands matched the intensity of the kiss exchange, and you felt him throb against your lower belly.  
When you both ran out of air, you slowly parted from his lips and placed a hot kiss on the left side of his neck before you proceeded your trip down on him. You made sure to leave some sexy kisses on his chest and tummy along the way, until you knelt in front of him. Callen loved whenever you did that. He spread his legs a little and held his erection in place for you to go ahead. You eagerly obeyed his wish. However, you didn’t simply give it to him like that, as he wished, in that specific moment. It wasn't merely about the teasing for the teasing. You enjoyed building up his pleasure to allow him to reach the 7th heaven as intensely as it could get, later. So, you made your way over his inner thighs and groin by kissing and licking, alternatively.  
After a few seconds, you took the upper hand and moved one of your hands to wrap around his erection so that you could pleasure him as you wanted. He promptly let you take control and you carried on by hand-working him slowly, at first. Sometime later, you changed your hands’ motion into a steady rhythm as the other one went from touching his legs and thighs to tease his nipples, as you looked up at him. Suddenly, you increased the speed of your hand on his penis, twisting it, only to practically cease it when you saw Callen was right where you wanted him. He moaned and you smirked at him, whilst your mouth and tongue went to focus on the area near his sex. Words weren’t enough to describe how much you loved to make him edge over and over, nor how aroused seeing him like that got you. It didn’t take long for his body to start begging for your touch on and around its most interested part.  
Subsequently to that silent call, you maintained eye contact as you calmly moved your mouth from his pelvis to his penis. You started to lick his tip, tasting his precum, and his eyes looked at you with a depth you had never really seen before. The sexy smirk that was displayed on his lips contrasted with the intensity of his gaze beautifully, which soon changed when his tummy contracted a bit at the pleasant sensation your tongue originated on his sex. Callen gasped at the delightful vibes it sent up his spine and that made him throw his head back. You couldn’t deny how much of was a very hot and dazzling sight of him that was, especially from that angle.

You went on by circling your tongue around the head of his penis, a few times, in the way you knew would drive him crazy and he shivered. Thereafter you swirled it around his v-shaped spot before you licked his entire shaft, from tip to bottom and vice-versa. Callen’s moans became more frequent as you did so and he hardened even more, getting as big as his anatomy allowed. You were loving to have that power over him. Next, you took his tip in your mouth. Forthwith you commenced to suck him seductively, whilst your other hand went to give his testicles some well-deserved attention.

"Oh god...," he let out, in a very low tone. 

He was throbbing at your movements and his moans were getting audible, which made you proud. Suddenly, you stopped sucking on him, and you squeezed him with just the right amount of pressure, as your tongue went back to his tip. At the same time, you looked up at him, again. His eyes were stern with need and desire. You knew you couldn’t and didn’t want to make him wait any longer. So, you tried to take as much of him in your mouth as you could, while you made sure to keep the eye contact. With an immediate reaction, your boyfriend’s mouth opened at the feeling of tightness yours was providing him with. That was quite a view of him to have.  
Before you knew it, you were moaning on him and giving him a sense of vibration, which was wonderful. Callen leant his head back for a few seconds as he took all those amazing sensations in.

"That mouth of yours will be the death of me one day," he said 

Promptly, your hand went to stroke his member, again. You worked on him for a few minutes by sucking, licking him all over and then you changed the motion to swirl your tongue around the spot that you knew would send him over the edge. With no surprise, he grunted at your very exquisitely good and satisfying moves, as you progressively sped your hand. 

"Feels so good," he let you know as he looked down to meet your gaze. 

The view he had of you so into making him reach his peak was half the reason why his body was quickening. You smiled at him, letting him know you were enjoying it as much as he was, and then applied more friction to his sweet spot. 

"Just like that," he said almost in a whisper. "God... You keep doing that and I'm gonna come soon, honey."

"Then, do. You want it," you said in a tempting way and you could almost hear his mind in overdrive. 

He was close and you knew it perfectly. Since he didn't stop you, you continued with your treatment and moved your left hand towards his torso. It wandered teasingly over his still wet body, caressing his thigh, up to his groin, lower abdomen and tummy, all the way up to his chest. You knew he loved to feel your fingertips on his body. Meanwhile, you increased the speed of your ministrations on him, by sucking and stroking him faster. Soon, you felt Callen place one of his hands on yours that was on his tummy, and he grabbed it. He just couldn't take it much longer, so he started to move his hips towards your mouth in a slow but incredibly intense rhythm. Not much time later, you heard his breathing become more labored and you knew he was just moments away from orgasming. 

"Honey..." 

Callen’s moans got deeper and a bit louder, and his hips moved slightly faster to match your mouth's rhythm. He gave up trying to last longer and threw his head back. The moment he put one hand on your hair only to keep you in place, you knew it would be it for him. So, you went to suck on his tip for a few seconds. Then, you tightened your lips around his length as much as you could to make it more pleasurable, while one of your hands massaged his perineum. It worked like a charm. 

"Oh, baby… Fuck, I’m coming," he shared, under his breath.

Seconds later, Callen interrupted his moves and you felt a few drops of semen hit your throat. He was coming and he was coming hard, if the groan he let out was any indication.  
After the initial shockwave, Callen kept on moving his hips against your mouth, slowly, as he rode his orgasm out and into you. You kept working on him with your mouth and hands to help him get the most of his pleasure, until you were sure he was finished. He tasted amazing and you loved how horny and turned on going down on him made you feel, every time.  
He wasn't as hard anymore, but you made sure to give him some attention before getting up. You finished your moves by placing some caring kisses all over his shaft and pelvis, and he shivered at the touch. Afterwards, you got up and kissed him lovingly, letting him taste himself in your lips while your hand still moved up and down on his penis. You had other plans for him.  
In the meantime, Callen's right hand went to your butt to squeeze it tightly. 

"Damn, honey. That was incredible," he praised you after breaking the kiss to get some air.

"My pleasure," you replied in a cheeky tone.

You stopped moving your hand on him so that you could take your t-shirt off to display your bra-less breasts and your whole upper body to him. He swallowed dry at the sight of you partly naked, and you went to kiss his neck. You took your time in the kiss and you let your tongue lick his pulse point before you sucked on it carefully, whilst your right-hand fingers brushed against the back of his head. Callen knew what you meant. He moved his left hand down your torso, giving your right breast a gentle squeeze. His hand and fingers brushed against your skin in a very light manner that made you feel like he was setting a fire along the way. Seconds later, his fingers reached your lower belly and inside your pajama shorts. You moaned and bit your lip when you felt his thick and strong fingers touch you through your panties. Before you knew, his fingers made their way inside your underwear. The way they tickled your skin as your boyfriend moved the waistband out of the way was too exciting. A smirk formed on his lips when he separated your inner labia carefully and his fingers felt your arousal.

"Oh, someone's wet," he said in your ear with a playful and raspy voice as he coated your clitoris with your wetness. 

Without any kind of warning, Callen then inserted one finger in you. His sudden but very desired gesture got you gasping and moaning on his lips.

"Mmmm, you have no idea."

Working on your boyfriend until he reached his release point had been way too thought-provoking and relishing to you as well. Consequently, your body needed more from him. Therefore, you stepped out of his embrace and took your shorts and panties off as you walked towards the bed, not far from where you guys were standing. Callen was enjoying the sight of you completely naked very much. You laid down on the right edge of the bed, supporting yourself on your elbows, and then gestured him to come closer in a provocative way. When he was right in front of you, not fully hard anymore, even though still big, you spread your legs for him and started to work yourself up. You could see his body responding to that view and you watched him licking his lips at the erotic sight he had right in front of himself.  
Callen definitely got the message.

"You want me to pleasure you, uh?" he asked 

"Sounds fair," you replied. 

With any further ado, you sluggishly entered one finger in yourself as the pleasure spread all over your face. Callen could see it glistening from the wetness.

"That's so hot what you're doing, honey. But let me do it for you." 

Callen walked even closer to you and rubbed his thumb slowly around your core. You laid down on the mattress completely and you sensually threw your arms over your head. Willingly, you let him do whatever he pleased. You were aching for his touch, for his body, and he could see it by the way your eyes closed when he simply rubbed his thumb on your entrance. Not even a picture could capture just how hot, stunning and erotic he thought you looked in that very moment, almost at his mercy. His fingertips brushed teasingly slow over your breasts and tummy, all the way down to your thighs, closer to your heated core, making you tremble slightly. Callen kept on building your arousal by touching your everywhere but where you needed him the most. Yet, he knew you wanted him bad. So, he quickly stopped with the teasing and changed the focus of his hands. He placed his right hand on the mattress, next to you, and your eyes followed his movements as he leant his head down. Callen looked into your eyes before he ran his free thumb over your wet silken lips. To his surprise, you turned your head a little only to suck on his index and middle fingers, which were resting on your cheek, minutes before. He was good at reading people and he knew exactly what you meant with that. Then, to your surprise, he did the same. Oh, he loved that silent dirty talk both of you had during sex, in which only your eyes and body “spoke”. And he smirked at you.  
Your lips rapidly met in an ardent kiss, which was broken when two of his fingertips rubbed your most sensitive nerve-end area in different patterns. He started to work on your clitoris slowly before he built his rubbing pace while he’d use your increasing wetness as lube. That satisfying friction got you moaning on his lips and Callen deeply adored whenever you did it, while he touched you down there. He was aware of how skillful he was in bed and with his fingers, and he made sure to show it to you, every time. That was what he did, when he dipped his middle finger inside your already ready and heated core. You moaned on his lips as Callen breathed on yours and he added his index finger, shortly after. The way his fingers worked you up as he twisted and curved them helped stretch your walls. It got you panting under him, as well.  
The view he had of you so engrossed in the pleasure made him change his stance a little so he could work on himself a few times. At the same time as he moved his skillful and playful fingers to massage your g-spot and nub, you were gifted with his pleasant moans, here and there.  
Callen stopped fingering and rubbing you whenever he noticed you were getting close, to keep you from climaxing so soon and to increase your excitement even more. He would touch and nibble on your inner thighs and legs seductively, instead. You couldn't deny you found some pleasure in that, especially because his appetizing touch would feel even better after those couple of breaks. He knew exactly what he was doing. And he loved to make you come on his fingers. To have that view of you arching your back to him and moaning his name while you came made him feel incredibly turned on. 

Before you were aware of your surroundings after your orgasm, Callen stroked himself a couple times before he guided his penis in between your folds, gently, until he touched your clitoris, every time. He loved to tease you and to hear the pleasure in your voice, and also wanted to coat himself with your juices. After repeating the movement for a few times, he knelt on the floor and proceeded with his wish of making you come again, on his tongue and lips, before he could join you. He placed his head in between your legs and lowered a bit to kiss your thighs and pelvic area, moving closer to the place where you needed his attention the most. Callen dove into your depths and licked your entrance and nub in one go, getting a gorgeous and pretty audible moan out of you. He then started to swirl his tongue on and around your clit, as he invited you to share your excitement. 

“Lord, yes. Right there,” you said.

One of your hands traveled down to his head so that you could run your fingers through his hair, as you leant your head back and enjoyed the wonders he was doing to you. Callen had let his hair grow and he didn't regret his choice, at all. The way you were softly running your fingers through its glorious amount and how you would pull it carefully, every now and then, felt quite nice.  
In a little while, his right hand moved up towards your chest to squeeze your breasts and to play with your already hard nipples. You knew what was coming and it’d be big, judging by the fact that your boyfriend also penetrated two fingers in you. He began to mildly suck on your clitoris and alternated it with the licking, as if he was licking his favorite ice cream. All that while his hand paid attention to your nipples and his fingers filled you up, because he knew how much that combination turned you on.

To no surprise, you felt yourself becoming even more wet, if that was even possible. 

“Baby, keep it like that,” you shared as you rotated your hips a little. “I’m right there. Oh, right there.” 

God, you loved to feel him sucking and moving his tongue down there. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, and he had quite the talent. Callen loved to see and feel you so turned on because of him, he loved tasting you. The sight he had of you shaking as you embraced your pleasure, with eyes closed and a content and almost angelic look on your face, was mesmerizing.  
You took some time to take it all in and fully enjoy your orgasm, and he used that time to touch and kiss his way up your body as you got ready for what was to come.  
He placed light, hot and wet kisses all over your inner thighs, your mound of Venus and tummy, as he got up and leaned over you a little. He continued his kisses all the way up to your breasts, while his hands lingered over your curves, touching you in the most caring and sensual way. When he reached your breasts, Callen swiped his tongue around one of them, letting it go around and over the nipple to lick it teasingly. He wrapped his mouth around the nipple and sucked on it in the way he knew you loved, as he looked up at you. A soft moan escaped from your mouth and you felt him smirking against your skin at the sight of a job well done. Callen placed a trail of kisses on his way to the other breast to give it the same treatment. His lips continued to kiss you as he changed the focus to your neck. Callen felt your heartbeat increasing as he placed some especially wet kisses on your pulse point. 

Meanwhile, Callen was holding the right side of your head with one hand fondly, and you couldn't help but cuddle into it and kiss its palm. For some reason, he felt flattered and smiled at your gesture. When you did so, you gave him even more access to your neck and jaw, and he proceeded by exploring them. Callen was engrossed in your lovely and sweet scent. He kissed his way up to you ear and he bit it softly, making you shiver at the rather satisfying sensation. He went from biting your ear to kissing your cheeks until he reached your lips. His kisses were light and soft, but caring and hot at the same time. Your boyfriend then deepened the kiss, while he fought for access. As soon as you allowed him to go forward, your tongues started to dance whilst you exchanged some of the steamiest kisses both of you had ever experienced.

Once your high had ridden out, you pushed him on bed with you, making him lie on his back so you could sit on his lap. You looked at his red toned, inviting lips, and you were loving the thought of where they had been, moments ago. A lust-filled look was shared, and you went straight to business.  
In a sensual way, you let your lips brush his chin and jaw, first. Meanwhile, you ground on him, allowing his penis to go through your folds. It felt sensational for him to have you move like that with your juices as lubrication. Callen put his head back, making your work easier. You took it as an invitation to proceed your actions over his Adam's apple area and down to the base of his neck whilst you took your time in each kiss. His glorious and full facial hair tickled your lips in an exquisite way that you particularly adored. His chest looked rather inviting from there and you couldn’t help but play with the gorgeous amount of hair it displayed. Your lips soon followed your fingers and you kissed him there a few times. Callen had just the right amount of hair in all the right places, something you adored. 

As you worked your way over his body, tasting his already salty skin, you gently focused on the scars on your boyfriend’s torso. His skin was pretty much senseless in those spots, but Callen loved to watch you appreciating them in the way you did with the rest of him--with love and care.  
He wasn't the extreme defined muscular type of guy and you truly loved that about him. Callen had a pretty strong body and was in good shape, but he wasn’t obsessed with his looks. His appearance was beautiful and attractive for your eyes and hands to wander over. You appreciated all of it and him.  
Your trip continued south and soon your eyes met his gaze as your lips followed his thin and light happy trail until you reached his penis. Teasingly, you took his length in your mouth while you maintained eye contact. You moved up and down on him a few times before you swirled your tongue over his sweet spot to get him to share his sounds. 

Finally, after more than half an hour of touches and foreplay, Callen was fully on board again. You crawled up to him and straddled him seductively. He knew what the next step was, so he tried to reach for one of the nightstand's drawers to pick a condom, but you stopped him. You leant down to lock your lips with his, again, in a passionate and lustful kiss. 

"You sure?" he asked you, after he broke the kiss.

"Yes. I want all of you," you replied right at his lips, delicately, while looking into his intense blue eyes. Your voice was full of desire. "If you're okay with it."

"More than okay," he replied in a low and soft tone.

Callen moved one of his hands down on himself, while you watched closely. He held his penis in place for you to take the honors. Before you went any further, you rocked your hips to rub against his tip. That felt too good, it was kind of an appetizer before the main event. You found it rather exciting to tease him like that, but you couldn’t handle the teasing for too long either. You needed him inside you and bad. Slowly, you slid down on him, taking him in as much as you could and letting yourself adjust to his size. He was fairly big and large, even though he had worked you up quite nicely, earlier. You both moaned as your bodies merged together.  
As soon as you were fully comfortable, you leant forward and braced yourself with your hands on his chest. First, you lifted your hips so that only the tip of his penis was inside, and you wiggled your hips on it sensually. The results were right in front of you. Callen had his eyes fiercely closed and was moaning at your actions. You were pretty proud of yourself in that moment, but stopped moving like that, just so he wouldn't be done before you both wanted him to.  
Then, you began to move up and down his delicious length, feeling his pubic bone come in contact with your point of interest, every time. Callen put his hands on your hips and helped you move on him, here and there. Once in a while, you would add some rotating patterns to your movements to build up your arousal even more, and your boyfriend would bite his lip while looking up at you every time you did it. You were loving your ride and so was he. Callen always had a lot of fun in pleasuring you and making you feel sexually satisfied, but he also loved to have you take the upper hand and ride him. And you knew exactly what he liked the most in bed, as well as what triggered his pleasure.  
Eventually you squatted to change the angle and Callen caught you off guard by holding your hips in place and lifting his own a bit. He gently drove himself up into your warm and welcoming vagina. The feeling of him moving up and down and touching every place inside you was extraordinary. On the other hand, the sight he had of you with your head thrown back, eyes closed, bits of hair sticking to the sweat on your face, your mouth partly opened and your breasts bouncing at the movement of his hips, wasn’t any less erotic. It was doing tricks to his mind and you could see it on his facial expressions.

You continued to ride him for a while, as you changed the angles and alternated your moves with his to balance the tiredness. Your intercourse went on an on in a fascinating and breathtaking pace, until Callen made a few hard thrusts into you, while his hands moved from gripping your hips to touch your sides and to squeeze your breasts.  
You knew he wasn't the rough type, and you weren't into that either, but he knew you found that quick change in motion to be pretty stimulating. He just wanted you to get the most of your pleasure and fantasies, and you didn't mind it at all.  
Sometime later, you felt your peak nearing. You sat up and began to move up and down, while Callen continued to propel up into you. He increased the speed a little and you felt him touch a rather interesting spot inside you. It felt too good for words. Your moans started to get louder, your hands went to your chest to squeeze your breasts and play with your rock-hard nipples. It didn’t take long for you to feel a familiar warmth in your tummy going all the way down to your sex.

"I'm...," you moaned as he kept moving. "I'm close, Callen," you told him.

"I can feel it, honey."

And he could see it, too. One of his hands flew to your clitoris and he rubbed it considerably fast, faster than you thought he could. He was such a great lover and you were in heaven. Your vagina started to close in on him and he knew you were going to orgasm. 

“Let it come.” 

Callen maintained the flow of his rubbing and increased the speed of his hips a bit. Your body started to quiver on him while you moaned his name loud enough for both of you to hear it perfectly. That orgasm was so strong and pleasurable that you ended up laying on him while you reached your high. In a sweet and somehow comforting way, the tough but caring agent wrapped his arms around you and continued to move his hips through your high as he kissed your temper. It, he, felt like the perfect mix between a sex god and a gentleman, with whom you were completely in love with. Callen loved to have you on top of him like that and to feel your breasts against his chest, the hot skin of your torso against his. He craved for intimacy more than the sexual exchange itself, and you provided him with both. 

As you regained strength after your high, you began to ride him again, slowly. Callen’s fingers were tangled in your hair as you share some kisses. He moved them softly down your neck, all the way to your back where he brushed his fingertips teasingly over and down your spine.  
After a while, you changed your riding position. You braced your hands on his legs and moved against him, as he rested his hands on your hips. Damn, he thought. Callen now had a very clear first row view of you sliding back and forth on him. He could see and feel you still pulsating from your orgasm. You were moving so nicely on him that a sudden wave of pleasure made him groan and you smirked.  
For a couple more minutes, you continued to ride him like that, and he tried his best to not get carried away whenever you added the special trick to your hips.  
Suddenly, Callen sat up, taking you with him, as he adjusted himself inside you. One of your hands went around his neck and you caressed the back of his head with the other one while his went to your buttocks to grab them, making you grind on him. His sudden move and his passion made you gasp in his ear as he placed some pretty hot kisses on your neck, before his lips moved towards yours. It looked like he had been hit by another and bigger wave given the intensity of his actions and moans. He looked absolutely gorgeous whenever he was absorbed in the pleasure and even more when it took some of his control. 

"Turn around," he said, after some minutes. 

Callen's voice sounded quite demanding and that added up to your excitement. You obeyed his wishes and got off his lap. You turned around to face the window in front of his bed, while you got on your fours. That was your favorite position and the feeling of anticipation as you spread your legs was quite pleasurable. Simultaneously, he knelt behind you and massaged your entrance with his thumb, all the way down to your clitoris, spreading your wetness. His fingers felt delicious on and in you, and you just couldn't hold back some moans from escaping your lips.  
Knowing what was coming, you reached for your hair to move it out of the way, and you turned your face towards him, so that you could watch. Callen positioned himself closer to you and played with himself a few times. He let the tip of his penis rub against your sex teasingly before he guided himself inside, whilst he looked down at your eyes. As he propelled inside you, Callen let you accommodate to his intrusion from a different angle.

"Is it comfortable?" he asked as he bent down against your back, supporting himself on his hands. 

Your already pinkish cheeks and face were gifted with his steamy but caring kisses, after he leant his head. 

"Mh-hmm," you answered. 

You were so taken by how good he felt and by how gentle he was that you couldn't even form a sentence, in that moment. He moved his lips towards your neck to kiss you on your pulse point. Callen loved to feel you close to him. The way your body stretched to accommodate him and the way it would squeeze him, as he'd move deeper inside you, was fascinating. The fact that you couldn't really see him moving into you played with your imagination perfectly.

Without you being aware, Callen had picked one of your little sex toys, which he placed right next to his knee when you changed positions. He knew you trusted him and that you also enjoyed little changes in dynamics during sex. So, he thought you would enjoy a little surprise.  
Callen kept on kissing your neck as one of his hands moved down your back, towards your butt. He squeezed its cheeks quite fiercely at the thought of what he was about to do. He then kissed your shoulders and back, and he straightened himself back. Callen spread your bum cheeks a little, while his hips continued to drive into you. Soon enough you felt him massaging your butt with his thumb, in a circular motion. He heard you moan a little and that was what he needed to carry on.  
He picked the little plug and turned it on. Slowly, he used the toy to stimulate that area. You had never expected him to do that, but you were certainly up to the experience. A little while later, Callen had successfully concluded his mission of penetrating the plug into your butt, so he bent his torso down onto your back, again. 

"Moan to me, baby," he whispered in your ear, as one of his hands caressed your face and the other traveled down towards your sweet spot to stimulate it. 

He made sure you'd feel his hot breath on your ear, and you shivered at it. Needless to say, there was no way you could hold some sounds back with so much stimulation going on. Those were the most titillating music for his ears. You let them leave your mouth whilst Callen would move back and forth into you faster, but never frantically.

"Holy...," you sighed. "Keep moving like that."

Although you couldn't see it, he had closed his eyes and smirked his ever so lovely and sexy smirk before his mouth opened, while he enjoyed the amazing and pleasing friction and tightness. He let you feel his hot and heavy breathing on your ear, once again, and soon enough you were also gifted with some of his lovely noises. Your body reacted to his pleasure right away and your moans got deeper. Like the wonderful lover that Callen is, he felt how you were getting even more wet by the second, so he increased the speed of his fingers on you. Moving into you with such natural lubrication was a marvelous and mind-blowing sensation, which got him to bite his lower lip in bliss. 

"God... You feel amazing, honey. All of you," he let you know before he kissed your neck a few times. Callen appreciated you and your body, and he made sure to show it every chance he got.

After a while, he slowed down to regain some strength, and you caught him off guard by rocking your hips and butt against his hips. You not only enjoyed having Callen propel inside you in that position--it felt amazing how he filled you so nicely, and how he would do the special trick with his hips that made you beg for more--you also loved to take what you needed. You had a lot of fun in showing him what you had up your sleeve. And he just stood there, enjoying the way you moved on him. The view you had of him, with one of his hands on your lower back, his head thrown back and his mouth open, pleased your senses in ways you couldn't even comprehend. As a wave of pleasure came, Callen thrust into you a couple times, and while the speed of his hips increased, so did the sound of his moans. 

"Keep it like that, baby," you told him. "I'm going to come, again, soon, Callen."

You needed to feel him close to you, so you moved up against his chest, and the new penetration angle was sensational. 

While Callen rocked his hips against you, he touched a place inside you that made you wonder if you hadn't gone to another dimension. Callen started to rub your clitoris intensely, as his other hand held your hip in place, and the combination of the three points of interest took the best of you. 

"Let me feel you close in on me, again. You feel heavenly already. Oh, yes... Come for me, baby," he whispered against your neck.

You adored his voice, and the way it sounded as he made love to you made it two hundred times hotter and more pleasing to hear. It could easily get you over the edge.

"I'm coming!"

Callen put an arm around your tummy to hold you close and he sped up his hips to give you the orgasm of a lifetime. Small tremors took over your body during that overwhelming and extremely powerful firework of sensations. You could feel him everywhere. His hands roamed all over your body, whereas his mouth went from brushing against your neck to nibbling on your ear. And you noticed that he was pretty turned on by all of that, too, given his heavy breathing.  
You took your time to enjoy your orgasm and to let your body recover its strength. If you were honest, you loved that Callen didn’t stop moving his hips even though they were not speedy at all, in that moment. He enjoyed keeping on being active even after helping you reach your release, instead of simply stopping with the stimulation. There was way more to it than merely being sexually content, for him. And you knew it perfectly. The intimate and rather sexual psychological bond he established right from the beginning, as well as the care, meant way more.

A few minutes later, when Callen acknowledged you had recovered, judging by your little wiggles, he pushed you down on the mattress gently, without breaking the connection between your bodies. You laid on it completely, even though you kept your butt up a bit to give him access.

"You don't need this," Callen said with a low toned voice while he carefully took the toy out of you and put it away. 

A little soft and suggestive chuckle left your mouth at his attitude. You knew he was simply being playful, but you still noticed a bit of jealousy and superiority in his voice. He was right, though--you didn't need those. Frankly, you only used them when he wasn't around to satisfy you as you pleased. After all, a woman has needs.  
Instinctively, Callen bent down and placed his hands on the bed, on each side of your body, for support. You were missing his lips on yours, so you turned your torso around a little and put one of your hands on the back of his head. That made him lean his head towards yours, right away, and your lips met in yet another lustful kiss.  
That was a whole intimate make-out session you had right there accompanied by his slow but intense pelvic moves. Callen knew you were a little worn out already, so he kept it slow for some time. Later, your boyfriend held your hips to him as he knelt back, and you took it as an opportunity to change positions. Without making him pull out of your wonderful and pleasing warmth, you flexed your legs and carefully started to turn on your back. Once you settled, his hands went to wander over your tummy and chest, and he re-started his movements. Callen found it pretty enjoyable and exciting to mentally draw your silhouette as he felt your whole body on his fingertips. Those images he had engraved in his memory and those thoughts always turned the days during which he was away into less lonely ones. He also loved how your walls pulled on him deliciously every time his pelvis rocked back, and how smoothly you caressed his tummy, meanwhile.  
You loved the way the muscles in his arms and torso contracted and the way they, along with his most prominent veins, would get shown as he quickened his moves. Such a visual made you insanely aroused. Almost instinctively, you started to rub your clitoris in circles as you felt another orgasm approaching. 

"God, woman. You're enjoying yourself, today. Aren't you?" he let out in a playful way.

That was a freaking hot visual he had right there. Your eyes were closed, and your mouth was slightly opened, whilst you played with yourself at the same rhythm his sex moved inside you in circles. He moaned at the sight and his left hand instinctively went to one of your breasts to squeeze it. You gasped and opened your eyes to shoot him a provocative look. Callen couldn’t help but “reply” to that look of yours. He got out of you and let his penis go through your folds slowly as his fingertips brushed over your inner thighs. Callen held the base of his sex and rubbed its tip against your most sensitive area. You knew he was teasing you and the cheeky but pleased smirk on your face was enough proof.  
A few seconds after, he inserted just the tip and made some short in-and-out swings as he watched you with eyes closed. In a sudden and single stroke, he slid deep inside you, and both of you moaned. Then, he adjusted his position and leant down until he was almost completely lying on you. Still, he supported his weight on his elbows so that he wouldn’t crush you later. He began to thrust deeper into you, and you were caught off guard when he started to accelerate his hips into a very erotic motion. Not too fast nor too slow. Just a perfect balance, which you craved and that was alternated with some slow but intense strokes. Those seemed to get the romantic side out of him as he enjoyed himself, and he whispered some sweet and enchanting words in your ears.  
He was too passionate whenever you made love, but he was even more passionate during that time.  
Callen’s baby blues looked into your eyes, almost as if they could penetrate your soul, while he moved his thumb softly over your cheek and lips. The pleasure you were feeling and the knowledge you had of the impact such a view had on him led you to part your lips. As expected, Callen bit his lower lip and he hissed once his tummy contracted. He was very close, but he needed to ask you something first. 

"Honey, may I come-"

"Inside me," you completed his thought. "Yes." 

Callen felt your legs wrap around his waist right away as a sign that he wouldn’t have to break your connection within some moments. He locked his lips with yours in a hot but incredibly romantic kiss, and he progressively increased the speed of his piercing urges. Meanwhile, your hands went around his shoulders and to the back of his head to caress him.  
Soon, Callen was softly moaning in your ear as you rocked and twisted your hips against his.  
You loved the way your tummies brushed against one another as your bodies ground and blended in search of ecstasy.

“Dear God… you’re amazing. I’m about to come,” he warned you in a whisper, in between kisses.

As the last few seconds approached, you shared a little dirty talk right on his lips to trigger him into climaxing, while you looked into his stunning blue eyes. Callen felt like he was at your mercy when he instinctively closed his eyes, opened his mouth and came at your words, instantaneously. He let out a couple of low 'oh yeahs', followed by some delicious moans as his penis pulsated and squirted deep into you, a few times. That was a first for you and it felt as special as it was incredibly erotic. Callen was a vocal guy, in a low-key kind of way, and you adored it. 

"It feels so good right now, Callen," you moaned in his ear as you climaxed, one last time.

"Oh fuck... It does," he said with a shy smile on his lips. 

He wasn't the type to curse that much, but his emotions and the pleasure he was feeling took the best of him. The thought and the feel of him reaching ecstasy like that inside you were mind-blowing. You couldn’t seem to let go of him. Your hands were all over his back, to caress him, and his butt, to help him move. His, on the other hand, were on your waist and tangled in your hair as he kissed you. Callen was the kind of man that kept on moving through his orgasm and beyond, although with much less speed, and that was certainly a plus. His moves allowed you to enjoy your own high a lot more. Furthermore, they provided you both with an extraordinary amount of intimacy, whilst you and Callen still gasped for air and exchanged some sweet words on each other’s lips. 

After a couple of minutes, Callen kissed you passionately one last time before he slid out of you and laid on his back. As he did so, you could hear him trying to catch his breath. Without any second thoughts, you moved closer and licked his penis clean, giving it and him some attention before you laid on your tummy, next to him. You couldn't seem to take your eyes off him as he let his hands touch his own body to get the most of his after-orgasm sensation. And, in that very moment, you couldn't help the snarky remark. 

"Satisfied enough, now?" you asked while smiling at him.

He closed his eyes and chuckled at your words before he turned his head to meet your gaze. 

"You bet." Callen felt incredibly satisfied. "Best morning sex I've ever had," he confessed and saw your cheeks getting painted in a very light, almost imperceptible, pink tone.

"Who knows... maybe you should take showers like that more often," you suggested with a rather malicious smirk on your lips.

"Or have more of those dreams," he said with a deep cheeky look.

"What dreams?" you asked with genuine curiosity.

"Do you want me to show you? 'Cause it sure sounds like I caused a great impression, this morning," Callen replied charmingly as he moved closer to you. 

He placed some sexy kisses on your side and back before he crushed his lips with yours in another intense kiss, once you had laid on your side. You were still sensitive from your sexual exchange, but you appreciated him massaging your still heated lady parts in a slow and tender way, after you had had him.  
The atmosphere around both of you was pretty inviting, so you spent some time just flirting a little, kissing and enjoying yourselves, until Callen decided to get up. 

"Be right back," he shared as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. 

Seconds later, Callen walked out, and your eyes followed his impressive figure as he made his way back to bed with some towelettes in hand to help you clean up the semen that had leaked out. Your body would take care of the rest. Not only was Callen an amazing lover and sex partner, he was also a very caring gentleman and you couldn’t help but love him.

It was past 9:30am when you both laid in bed and cuddled into each other's arms. Since you didn't have any plans for the day, spending some hours in bed until lunch time didn't sound like a bad idea. Callen picked the remote from his nightstand where he had left it, the night before, and turned the TV on. You watched part of a movie until you noticed that Callen had fallen asleep. He seemed very peaceful and looked particularly stunning sleeping naked. His skin was glowing. You didn’t want to disturb him, so you turned the TV off and laid your head on his shoulder whilst you cuddled onto him even more. Callen pulled you closer and, eventually, you fell asleep, too. 

The day went by in a slow and casual way. You and Callen decided to stay inside cooking and cuddling while watching tv. Basically, you took the day to gift yourselves with some quality time together.  
You didn’t know if it was because of the cooler weather or if you were simply too hot for each other, on that day, but you ended up in a slow, rather quick and passionate shower session before bed, later. 

His summer break and your days off had just started, but you already knew how you would be enjoying them. For the most part, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Au. Note: Hope you liked it! And if that had any kind of “impact” in you, give it some love 😁 Kidding, but reviews are very much appreciated! 😉


End file.
